Wireless networks may provide packet-based services to wireless computing devices (WCDs). For example, a radio access network (RAN) may define one or more wireless coverage areas through which the WCDs may obtain wireless communication services from the RAN. A particular WCD may communicate with the RAN via one or more of the RAN's base stations. In order to make this communication more efficient, for example, the RAN may assign one or more uplink and/or downlink channels to the WCD. Doing so, however, can cause a disruption in communication between the WCD and other devices.